


Bliss

by MeanMrMustard



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanMrMustard/pseuds/MeanMrMustard
Summary: John and Paul get it on.
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction, so please be gentle with me if it sucks! I would very much appreciate constructive criticism, tell me how i did, what you liked etc etc.
> 
> I really, really hope you enjoy 💕

"John Winston Lennon I swear to God if you don't sto-o-oh fuck..." 

A hot, frustrated and extremely aroused Paul McCartney was tied to the bedpost of /his/ bed. Not his boyfriend's bedpost, /his/ old, creaky bedpost. Paul didn't think it was very fair, the fact that in his own house he had to be tied up, maybe if it were John's bed he wouldn't mind as much, but somehow he felt betrayed, like his bedpost had a choice in the matter of who got tied up.

A loud moan escaped his throat as his boyfriend wrapped his fingers around his dick, giving it a tug before he began to pump him slowly, his grip not enough to give Paul any real friction, but enough to /just/ keep the man on edge. 

"God, Lennon- jus' jerk me off already!" Paul growled, throwing his head back in frustration, bucking his hips up into John's touch desperately. In response he got a small chuckle, and a gentle squeeze.

"Maybe we should invest in a gag next we do this, aye Macca?" John teased, "See if that makes you more patient." 

The auburn haired man looked up at his partner with an evil look, settling himself between his thighs. John was now face to face with Paul's throbbing erection, staring at it hungrily. He blew gently on the tip of it, causing the other man to thrash beneath him, "Johnny, please!" He sobbed out, sweat beginning to form on his body, giving the illusion that he was glowing, "Please, I'll be a good boy!" 

John let out a breath at Paul's pleads, "God, Paulie, I may cum in my pants if you keep tha' up." He chuckled weakly before placing a kiss on the tip of Paul's dick, drawing out a long moan from his partner. He eventually took the head into his mouth, sucking roughly without any warning.

Paul pulled on the ropes that were tied around his wrists, his grip on them tight and unforgiving, trying to break free from them once more, though to no avail. John was strangely good at tying knots, having done this many times before with multiple partners. 

Paul's eyes rolled into the back of his head as John lowered his mouth further onto his cock, his throat opening up to allow Paul to slide down it, though not without John gagging. "F-Fucking Christ! Mmm, feels so good, love-" he gasped, his hips subconsciously lifting, chasing the wet heat of his boyfriend's mouth. 

John's tongue rubbed up and down a fat nerve on the underside of Paul's dick, making his shiver and squirm, pleading for more. John eventually began bobbing his head, wrapping his hand around the part of Paul's dick that he couldn't fit into his mouth, giving it a squeeze every so often. 

The older lad absolutely adored sucking dick. He loved everything about it. From the velvety feel of the dick fucking into his mouth, too how heavy it felt on his tongue. In John's poor sighted eyes, there was nothing better. 

The room was filled with gasps and pants, heavy breathing and hot, lewd moans, plus the occasional choking noise when Paul thrusted up into John's mouth too hard. Paul hoped to God that nobody could hear them, though he knew that John couldn't give a shit. 'Let them hear us! They'd probably like it, bloody perverts.' Paul's mind played a quote that John had said one of the first time they'd began hooking up, they'd got together in the bathroom of some disgusting and germ infested pub on Mathew street. 

"John, m'close.." Paul whined, his back arching off the mattress, his plump, red lips parted in an expression of pure sin, his eyes squeezed shut tightly. John pulled off Paul with a lewd slurp, licking his lips as he stared into Paul's soul, his hands gently massaging his thighs, kneading them with his fingers. 

"N-No! Please, John, don't stop, please!" The raven haired man begged, his head shooting up to look at John, eyes wide and full of desperate arousal, searching for a release, "Please..." he whimpered one last time, his eyes following John as he got up off the bed, walking around to his bedside table and bringing out a nearly empty bottle of lubricant. 

He shook the bottle slightly before squirting some onto his fingers, settling back onto the bed. John pushed Paul's legs up so that they were hooked around his neck, making it easier for John to stretch his lover out. He pressed his fingers against Paul's entrance, slowly pressing a finger in, letting Paul adjust to it, then adding a second, scissoring him open.

The younger squirmed at the feeling, small moans leaving his lips. His hands still tugged on the restraints that dug into his skin, leaving what would be a dark bruise on his wrists; a reminder of what deeds they had done. 

John whispered small words of encouragement to the man, watching his face in silent awe. Paul always looked so impossibly beautiful, no matter where he was, what was happening, he always looked effortlessly gorgeous in every way. John could only dream to be as gorgeous as Paul.

"Doing so good for me, love." John breathed as he added a third finger, placing a small kiss to the inner part of Paul's thigh. He gently moved his fingers in and out of the man, drawing moan after moan, plead after plead from his plush lips. 

After a few more seconds, John finally pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the bed sheet under him. He reached for the small bottle of lubricant and popped the cap open, squirting a generous amount onto his aching cock, hissing at the coldness. He spread it on his dick, before lining himself up, slowly pushing into the moaning mess of a man under him. 

Paul's breath hitched as he was entered, pressing back almost immediately on the flesh inching his way into him, "Yes! F-Finally, oh fuck-" he mewled, opening his eyes to look at the man on top of him, his eyes half lidded and droopy, pleading almost. "Fuck me, please, fuck me, Johnny-" he breathed.

The words seemed to trigger something in John, because before he knew it he was leaning forward to crash their lips together in a searing kiss, claiming Paul's mouth. His hips began to move in and out of Paul, thrusting deeper and deeper with each snap of his hips.

John cupped Paul's face in one of his hands, the other being used as support to keep himself up. His tongue licked its way into Paul's mouth, their tongues dancing together, rubbing against eachother, swallowing eachothers moans hungrily.

Paul pulled away from the kiss to throw his head back against the pillow, a broken cry escaping his mouth, "Untie me-" he panted, trying to catch his breath, "Wanna touch you, wanna touch you so bad-" he breathed.

John did as he was asked for once, his hands reaching up to untie the rope restraints, his hips never stopping their rhythm. He was tugged down against Paul's chest almost immediately, nails digging into his shoulders, scratching down his back. 

John moaned at the stinging pain, his head falling into Paul's neck, kissing the milky white skin, bruising it, biting it and sucking at it, wanting the world to know that James Paul McCartney belonged to John Winston Lennon, and no one else. 

They continued to go at it until Paul cried out loudly, cumming all over John's stomach and his own chest, ropes of cum splattering across them, making an even bigger mess. This set John off, pulling out of Paul to cum on the white sheets, and partly on the back of Paul's thighs which trembled and shook. 

John collapsed next to his love, his chest heaving heavy as he attempted to catch his breath, slowly coming down from the orgasm. Paul did the same, his hands coming to cover his eyes, a grin settling on his lips, euphoria taking over his body. 

He turned and cuddled himself against John's chest, kissing it gently. "That was great..." he whispered, looking up at him with wide eyes, adoration laced in his hazel eyes. 

"I knew you liked being tyed up." John laughed, gently grabbing Paul's wrist to examine the bruising, rubbing them softly. The after part of sex was equally as good as the actual sex itself in John's opinion. Cuddling up with Paul and just talking as they both calmed down, listening to each other as they floated in pure bliss. 

Paul rolled his eyes and leaned up to kiss John, smiling against his lips, feeling peaceful and content against his love's chest.


End file.
